


【游十】距离八分十八秒的信件

by FinnaC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnaC/pseuds/FinnaC
Summary: 我请求光带走我的书信，那么八分十八秒后，你会收到它吗？*原作向其二，旧文补档*时间是5DS完结后，后日谈（十年后）之前的某天*默认5DS篇是GX篇完结后的数十年（≥50）之后展开的故事*是第一次鼓起勇气询问啾旅行计划的蟹，和稍微有点松懈、但依然完美躲过所有发球的啾*指向并不明显，几乎看不到箭头的cp要素
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	【游十】距离八分十八秒的信件

*

“……生……”

“……先生，醒……”

“……十代先生，醒一醒……”

遥远的声音穿过层层包裹的薄纱，刺入无人知晓的梦境里。

“啊……是游星吗，早上好……”  
游城十代睡眼惺忪地抬起头，艰难地移动着因长时间保持一个姿势而僵硬到麻木的手臂向着对面那人打招呼。  
天色似乎在不知不觉中变得有些昏暗，窗外隐约有嘈杂的人声传来。

“……已经不早了。”  
对面那人的面容在并不分明的光线中显得有些模糊，但话语中的些许无奈还是很好地传达了过来。

“……不早了？”  
重复着这句话，十代眯眼看向窗外。

被染成金茶色的天空上，流云如浮动的火焰般艳丽。赤橙的斜阳掩没在云海里，飞鸟掠过时仿佛红海里飘荡的一叶扁舟。  
高楼被光与暗分割成两半，狭长的阴影投掷在粉刷得雪白的墙面上，明暗交界处泛起通透的淡紫色。  
一半是攀附着夜晚寒气的铁灰色，一半是残阳晕染而成的橙黄。  
风鼓动着窗帘，薄纱拂过如同垂落的羽翼。

“……已经到这个时间了，哈哈，没想到会睡这么久。”  
他弯起眉眼，抬起胳膊撑在脸颊旁，问道：“说起来，游星为什么会在这里？”  
光滑的桌面带着石质纹理，映照出天幕的霞光，也将他的衣袖染上一层浅淡的红。

一层遥远的、温热的红。

“我这边才想问十代先生为什么会在这里……”  
被询问的人虽然说着如同抱怨一样的话语，但语气中并无任何不满的意味。很快他便解释道：“我只是被邀请来做毕业演讲而已。”

“毕业演讲啊……也到了这个时候了呢。”  
低声自言自语般念叨了一句，十代露出揶揄的笑容：“能被邀请来做演讲，游星果然很出名啊，是超有人气的大明星啊。”

“……十代先生，请不要调侃我了……”  
有些困扰地苦笑着，游星沐浴在夕阳余光下的侧脸显得柔和起来。

“啊，说到毕业，也就是说这里果然是学校吧？”  
像是才意识到这一点，十代把目光移向室内。  
略显空荡的教室整齐地摆放着桌椅，木质讲台的背后，巨大的显示屏被落日的余晖镀上了温柔的橙红。

“……十代先生不知道这是哪里就进来了吗？”  
实在是……很像对方能做出来的事。  
游星忍不住轻轻弯起嘴角。

“毕竟这里看起来那么高级，我多少也有些反应不过来嘛。”  
棕发青年笑嘻嘻地回答。他补充道：“怎么说呢，反正不知不觉就睡着了。”

因为有某种模糊的熟悉感，仿佛一阵遥远的风吹拂过柳叶般平静又安宁的熟悉感。

“这里是教什么的学校？初中吗？还是高中？”  
十代有些好奇地问道。

“是决斗学院，”游星把目光放到窗外，“初等部、高等部都有。”

落日缓慢下沉，天空从珊瑚色过渡到浅紫，然后到东边的群青。  
昼夜交替之时，天光将两人的阴影拖得老长，好像要蔓延到地平线的另一端一样。  
零星的欢笑被风送了进来，树影摇曳，星烛闪烁。  
不知何处的钟声回响起来，惊得群鸽振翅而起。

像是被惊醒一般地，十代慢慢地、浅浅地呼吸着。

“……啊啊，是个很棒的地方呢。”  
他扬起笑容。

游星也跟着点头，微笑着说：“我也这么觉得。”

“变化真大啊——”十代伸了个大大的懒腰，一下子站起身，“游星你对这里很熟吗？”

“……来过几次，怎么了吗？”  
隐约意识到了什么，游星回答。

弯腰拎起放在椅边的旅行包，棕发青年灿烂的笑容在即将消逝的落日余晖下显得有些暧昧不清。

“如果接下来没事的话，要不要和我一起走走？”

**

天色一点点暗沉下来，星海自白昼落幕后的夜空里浮现，从宇宙送来亿万年前的辉光。  
时间把过往揉碎成尘土，留下明灭不定的烛火。

“哦哦，这里看起来也很不错啊！”  
从一间教室转到另一间教室，明明摆设并没有多少不同，但十代却完全没有厌烦。

“十代先生，前面就是决斗场了。”  
游星出声提醒。

“呜哇，决斗学院的决斗场啊……”  
意味不明地感叹着，十代稍微加快了脚步。

光亮的木质地板上用白线描绘了数块决斗场地，天光从透明的窗口倾泻而下，将室内拢上了一层轻柔的月白色。  
棕发青年站在入口处，看着空无一人的场地，却并没有再向里迈出一步。  
昏暗的室内只有地板反射着落到地面的星光，仿佛泛起了淡淡的雾气，混合着属于夜晚从地表浸出的寒意，把一切晕染成凉薄的水色。  
……就像是过于遥远的梦境。

微风掠过空旷的走道，扬起他柔软的发。  
他不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，所以他微微侧着身子，对着身旁的人露出笑容。  
“好——接下来我们去那边看看吧？”

“十代先生不进去吗？”  
游星有些惊讶，毕竟之前不管是怎样的教室，对方都会感兴趣地进去转两圈，然后发出各式各样的感叹。

“嗯，这次就算了，感觉白天会更热闹些。”  
漫不经心地摆了摆手，棕发青年率先转身走向了走道深处。

楼道里早已熄了灯，漫天星光从窗外铺洒在走道上，仿佛闪烁着无数细碎微光的湖面。  
流光如水纹般在墙壁上伸展着，浮动着，树影落在窗上，微风拂过间光影交错。  
他是想要确认什么吗？还是想要缅怀什么吗？或者只是单纯的心血来潮？  
能回答的只有亘古不变的风。  
出现在眼前的一切太过突然——然而很多时候世界就是如此突兀地把一切展现在人们面前，不给任何人准备的机会。

“那边是网球场吗？”  
顺着十代手指的方向看去，游星点了点头。

“嗯——这边的场地也很大啊。”棕发青年感慨着，像是随口说道，“说起来我原来也在网球场决斗过呢，真是一场有趣的比赛。”

“……”  
半晌没有听到回应，十代略微诧异地回头看了一眼。  
跟在他身后的青年侧脸笼罩在星光下，苍蓝的光晕让他的笑容变得柔和起来。

“……干什么啊，笑得这么恶心。”  
十代微微皱眉，露出开玩笑般的嫌恶表情。

“不是的，”摇了摇头，游星的嘴角因笑容而扬起，“因为十代先生很少说自己的事。”

“…………”  
沉默。

因为某处关闭的门扉像是被突然撬开了一道缝隙般涌入一阵略带凉意的风，因为那一道光芒过于明亮，连扬起的灰尘看起来都如同闪烁的星屑般美丽——他所能做的只有沉默。  
如果不发出声音的话，或许那一瞬间的动摇就会变成真正的错觉。

“……是……吗，在你看来是这样的啊。”  
轻轻地、缓缓地呼吸，然后像平时一样扬起笑容，他说：“只不过我的事没有什么有趣到值得说出来的内容。”

是的，没有值得说出来的东西。  
……即使刻意不去触碰，也不会消失的东西。

“不是这样的。”游星认真地摇头，“十代先生的话语不论何时都在鼓舞着我。”  
然后他在夜晚微笑起来：“所以我能感觉到，十代先生是一个非常努力的人。”

“努力？我吗？”  
棕发青年听到这样的形容词不禁失笑。  
不提现在，哪怕把时间再往前调几十年，他也是那种上课睡觉、翘课多到毕业都差点出问题的学生，所谓属于“好学生”的“努力”、“认真”、“上进”从来就与他无关。  
……这点自觉他姑且还是有的。

“你是不是误会了什么？”  
他懒散地靠在窗边，双手抱臂：“要说努力的话，是游星你才……”

“不是的！”

“呃？”

“的确我并不了解十代先生的事，但是——”  
游星的声音不自觉大了起来。  
他一直都记得，在他面临绝望的时候，那人微笑着问自己“这就要放弃了吗？”的话语。  
那绝对不是仅基于天性乐观的信心，而是因为经历过“什么”才得到的坚定和希望。  
所以他一直都知道——

“哎哎别这么激动嘛，你看你又开始皱……”  
十代的话还没来得及说完，走道的转角处就忽然晃出一道光束，紧接着，来自拿着手电筒的保安的吼声响彻了整个走廊。

“你们是什么人？！！”

“呃，我们是……”  
游星下意识想要解释。  
但就在他出声的同时，棕发青年却迅速抓住了他的手腕，拖着他转身就跑。

“？！”  
游星被拽得一个踉跄，但拉住他的人完全没有停下的意思，他也只能跟上对方的脚步。

“抱歉啦，下次会注意的！”  
十代笑嘻嘻地回头，空出的那只手放在前额对追赶过来的保安比划了个再见的姿势。

“？！别跑！！”  
不知道为什么更生气了的保安挥舞着手电大吼着追了上来。

明明是夜晚，学校却变得和白天的课间一样热闹。

“十代先生…………”  
游星深深叹息。  
拽着他穿梭在学校各层走道教室楼梯的青年不仅没有丝毫正在逃跑的自觉，反而给人一种乐在其中的感觉。  
两人穿过空旷的球场，躲在看台座椅的靠背后，又在保安发现他们前从侧门溜了出去，横穿过正门大厅，在操场上上演了一场千米赛跑，最后成功爬上墙头翻出了学校。

***

其实……如果好好解释的话，根本用不着逃跑的。  
不动游星把这句话默默咽了下去。

夜晚的街道比起学校来要繁华得多。  
霓虹灯为行人的剪影涂抹上彩色的光晕，来往的车在马路上飞驰着，车灯仿佛流水一样缩略成无数光滑的弧线。  
广告牌变换着图案，把安静地立在阴影里的树梢染成各种颜色。  
脱离战阶的两人在街边慢慢走着，些微泛黄的影子落到墙面上，路灯把它们拖得老长。  
他们就像是最普通不过的路人一样，落入人群中激不起一滴水花。  
寻常又有些嘈杂的夜里，匆忙的人们只有精力来关注自己。

“我说，真开心啊！游星你不这么觉得吗？”  
走在前面的棕发青年回过头，笑嘻嘻地对跟在身后的青年说道。

游星笑了笑，就当做是回应了。

不在意地转头，十代双手交叠在脑后，微微仰着脸望向夜空，脚步带出几分轻快的意味。  
“大城市里的灯还真是亮啊，感觉能看见的星星都变少了。”

或许是灯光过于明亮的原因，本就在高楼裁剪下只能露出一小片的天空变得更加稀薄，边缘泛着不自然的梅紫色。  
“不过也没办法啦。”  
和步伐一样轻快的声音听不出任何不满的情绪。

街道的尽头是临海的露台。

“哦哦！这里不错！”  
十代几步跑上前，双手撑在栏杆上。  
未被灯光照到的海洋呈现出沉郁的暗色，透明的海水层层堆积在岸边，一遍遍覆盖掉湿润的青砖。  
遥远细碎的浮光在海面上闪烁着，仿佛无数燃烧着的苍白烛火。  
直到此时完整的夜幕才展现出来，从绀青到堇色，星光点缀其间，略显朦胧的银河越过天幕，如同浮于星海之上的雾气。  
从地底渗出的寒意裹挟着潮湿的水汽，化为拂动衣襟的微风。

“对了，游星你有带钓鱼竿吗？”  
十代稍稍侧着头，柔软的发丝被风扬起擦过脸颊。

“不，没有……十代先生为什么会这么问？”  
该说眼前的人是过于自由呢还是无拘无束呢，他或许永远也无法猜到那人跳跃的思维方式。

“没有吗……”  
虽然嘟囔着“真可惜”，但棕发青年的表情却看不出“可惜”的情绪。重新把头搁在手臂上趴在栏杆边，他注视着海洋的目光显得温和又渺远。  
“只是觉得这个时候应该这么做……吧？钓鱼对于生存来说可是很重要的。”

那认真的语气听不出有任何开玩笑的意味，游星也只能跟着点头。

就算偶尔能从那恣意的外壳下窥见深沉的一角，也很快如漂浮在海洋上的泡沫一样消融。  
因为阳光过于灿烂，所以一切都如错觉一般。

四周安静下来，城市的喧嚣像是被雨水模糊了般远离了无光的海岸。  
游星犹豫着开口，轻轻的声音仿佛要湮灭在轻柔的风里。  
“十代先生接下来……要到哪里去呢？”  
好像只要遇到和这个人有关的事他就会变得犹豫起来，变得不像他自己的风格。  
但这次哪怕犹豫着他也问出了声。

“啊——去哪里呢？”  
转过身背靠在栏杆上的棕发青年笑嘻嘻地仰着头，双眼倒映着漫天星辉。  
“地上已经逛遍了，那下一步就该到宇宙去看看了吧？”

“…………十代先生。”  
“哈哈哈，开玩笑的开玩笑的。”

说不清是怎样的情绪，游星在那一瞬间真的把十代的话语当真了。  
明明从理性的角度考虑，以目前的技术来说那是绝对无法达到的目标……但在那一刻他的确相信了那句话。  
……因为那真的是他可以做出来的事情。  
然后该怎么形容突兀出现的情感呢？  
整个人仿佛沉入深海、耳边一片空茫。

“……我说，你不会真信了吧？”  
十代歪着头看向身旁沉默了许久的人，伸手在他面前晃了晃。  
游星沉默着，缓慢摇了摇头。

“放心吧。”  
柔软的发在风中不安定地飘荡着，十代对他露出笑容。  
“世界变化得这么快，我还没有看够呢。”

因为他还固执地怀抱有眷恋。

“而且我还没有看到烟火！啊——真想看啊——”  
他孩子气地对着海面伸出手，似乎想要抓住什么一样。

“……是吗，那就夏天来看吧？”  
游星下意识回答。

“哦？这么说真的有烟火表演了？”

“……今年应该会有。”

“今年吗……”  
像是猜到了什么，又像是什么都没有思考，棕发的青年在深夜的海边笑得眉眼弯起。

“我会很期待的哦，游星。”

Fin.


End file.
